


A Man from the North

by ConstanceHu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: A bad imitation of toni morrison's jazz, I really need to stop listening to britpop, M/M, alcoholic vs. anger issue, but I can't, it is too hard to date for music men
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstanceHu/pseuds/ConstanceHu
Summary: 标题来自Arnold Bennet的"A Man from the North"，一本对我来说是镜子也是预言的书。和音乐的通感/结构/小标题这些模仿了Toni Morrison的"Jazz"，没有人在看了Jazz之后会不喜欢Jazz……！摸出来这个主要是因为听歌听得太上头手痒痒了dbq。反复戒酒中乐队人V/情绪管控有问题的科班钢琴人Nero，无差，性爱描写有但不涉及攻受（毕竟是点缀）就姑且打个M。有关诗歌、流浪、和怪物大城市里的痴人之爱。12.11写到Verse B了，然后再把Chorus摸出来就好了。最后如果要印刷还会改。
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Verse A - "The Importance of Being Idle"

-Verse A- “The Importance of Being Idle”

固执——这是Nero对V的一贯印象。从他们第一次在车站见面，一直到现在他们的关系发展到现在变成一团乱麻。他一直都是那么固执，靠在公共厨房的门边，安静地看着Nero把柜子里的酒瓶拿出来，打开，在洗碗池里倒空。一层酒精变成看不见的雾气散在空气里，刺痛了Nero的后脑，他把水龙头打开冲掉还在水池子里的酒，用力太大，把手几乎要掉下来了，像他有一次差点把V的手肘扯到脱臼，然而那时V也只是发出了一声低低的吃痛声，在他慌忙松手、退到房间角落里时走过来，无言地坐到他对面，小臂上被掐出来的红痕渐渐变成淤青，像洞穴中陪伴他的一只体型过大的、带了箭伤的恒温动物。

V并不是很能喝酒，他对酒精依赖的量远远称不上“酗酒”，身上也暂且没有什么后遗症，事实上当他们在St. Pancras第一次见面时，V正处于半个月内第五次戒酒的第三天。那是在St. Pancras的中庭，一架钢琴被精准地放在熙熙攘攘的店铺和人流正中间，那时V背着吉他，脚边放着一个大号旅行包，蓝色外套的领子里透出一截佩斯利花纹的领巾，坐在琴凳的一侧，另外一个人背对着他坐在琴凳正中，至于具体在弹什么曲子，Nero已经想不起来了。大概并不是什么人们耳熟能详的曲子，因为没几个人在围观。弹琴的人有时嫌V的吉他在手边碍事，空出一只手想把他让他从凳子上下去或者把吉他拿走，他也不为所动——他确实是这样固执的人。他手里拿着一本书，但没有在专心看，而是偶尔抬起头来，像是在听背后的琴声，又像是在用眼神和迎面走来的人流打招呼。他们目光相遇时Nero正抱着拉链坏了的双肩包，四处看路找地铁图。V从琴凳上跳下来，捡起自己地上的旅行袋朝他走去。你要去哪儿？他做出一副老伦敦人的样子，口音却还不熟练，瞒不住本地人，但用来对付急得满头大汗的Nero还是绰绰有余的。

我要去肯辛顿。他在那双有点血丝的绿眼睛的注视下说，手上还紧紧捏着双肩包的开口。我晚上要去那边的一家餐厅弹琴。

好巧，我也要去肯辛顿。

V那天的确要去肯辛顿，那天V可以跟着他去任何地方。他让Nero跟他去坐地铁时，对方还有点顾忌那个在弹琴的“朋友”。不用管他，V轻巧地说，而那位也确实一次都没有回过头来看他们一眼。一直到二十个月过去之后的现在，Nero仍然对他的脸印象十分模糊。那个夜晚的流程在之后被重复了很多次，Nero拿到当晚的工资，V在一个刚好能看到他的角落里和一点食物还有纸笔待一晚上，然后他们一起在离学院最近的地铁站下车，穿过午夜将近的摄政公园，回到公园北边床根本不够挤的小公寓里，公用厨房里和窗户外面总是吵吵嚷嚷的。其实这也不错，至少在他们搞得动静很大的时候不会有愤怒的早睡邻居敲墙抗议。

但是没有一次比得过那天晚上。快十二点的时候他们坐在摄政公园湖边的长椅上，水鸟早就在岸边的草丛里把头埋进了羽毛，而Nero至少得确定这个才见面几个小时要求在他家借住的人不是什么危险分子。湖边没有什么路灯，但是还有一些人在草坪上铺着野餐垫聊天，十二月初枯黄的高草丛在有人走过的时候发出沙沙的声音。V刚不情不愿地掏出来吉他，天上就下雨了，然而他只是看着晚上被城市霓虹灯照亮的厚重云彩，一时间忘了要把吉他收回去，还是Nero手忙脚乱地给他收回琴盒里的。伦敦市中心即使在十二月初下的也是雨夹雪，浸透了他们的头发和衣袖——你是真的很固执，Nero一边站起身来一边想接过他手里的旅行包，赶快在这个鬼天气里跑回公寓里有点生气地想。湿润寒冷的空气都快结成粘稠的冰了，里面混着灰尘和汽车尾气的味道。V没有松手，他可能是笑了一下，然后伸手把Nero的兜帽拉到他头上，整理了一下自己的领子。

不用着急，你不会因为淋了这点雨就生病的。他说。他的手和这个冬天地上的积雪一样又湿又凉，而且不知道是因为疲劳、戒酒的反应还是单纯的寒冷，给他套上自己的手套的时候Nero感觉那双手在无法控制地颤抖。他用力握了握V的手，像是这个动作可以眼前破碎的人恢复一点活力，同时自己的精神也被安抚了一些——可能是他来到这座城市以来第一次显得不那么无足轻重。公园里真的很黑，有人从他们的身边跑过去，脚步声让他匆忙松了手，V坦诚地接过另一只手套，道了谢，迈开脚步跟他回到了楼梯老旧到吱吱嘎嘎的公寓。

实际上时至今日Nero也不敢说自己有多么了解他的过去。他在那天晚上知道V从很小的时候就在练小提琴，十几岁的时候因为家里破产无力继续，后来在都柏林和几个朋友们组了乐队，靠演出和发唱片赚了一点钱。好吧，可能不止一点钱，他后来见到V在曼彻斯特市中心买下的公寓时想道，但至少别的地方V从来没有妄自菲薄。再那之后到他们见面之前的事情成为了一块巨大的空地，当天晚上的讲述被一段火灾警报打断，V在公寓楼门口的路灯下站在人群里，接过他手中的外套时，哼着歌摘掉了他头顶的一片落叶。你在唱什么？他问了，但没有得到回答。这个旋律在他们回到房间之后还在V的哼唱中流淌，可能在他被热水泡过之后没那么干的嘴唇贴上Nero的脸和脖子的时候，有几句歌词从唇齿间漏了出来，但是他正忙着解开自己的扣子，完全没听清他在唱什么。

他其实应该更仔细地听听的。

在这十二个月中Nero不断地反思，至少他认为自己是在反思，而不是单纯被另一个和他同等孤独的男人占据了独自思考的时间。他们之间的相处从一开始就让人上瘾，而且他能感觉到这并不是单方面的。V知道他在学院里的琴房在哪里，也因此在从曼彻斯特回到伦敦时总是找到学院里去，即使走了再多次通过摄政公园回公寓的路，他还是会在练琴时听到那个熟悉的敲门节奏，此时他回过头去，期待又紧张的心脏才终于能放下来。他真的很固执，即使Nero几乎没怎么犹豫就交给了他公寓的备用钥匙，也从来没有独自进过他的房间。Nero一直到现在，有时还会想给出钥匙这件事是否过于草率。但这个念头也是很容易打消的，可能几句话或者几个吻就会让他忘掉这一切。那把钥匙现在还被塞在他琴盒的一角里，一次都没有用过，Nero也不知道他之后会不会用。

他有关V的很多负面情绪都可以如此轻易地被按下去。自从V回曼彻斯特演出之后不久，Nero就从电话里发现他回到了凌晨五点睡觉，六个小时之后用一杯威士忌灌醒自己的生活——他一直承诺过自己不会再回到的生活。他隔着电话都能听出来V的颓废，而偶尔传来的其他人的说话声也都和他差不多。要去排练了，挂了。他一听到这句话就感觉后脑勺的血管跳着疼，失眠一整晚之后买了张去曼彻斯特的票，在Livehouse后台的二手烟里找到了V。他看起来还是挺清醒的，身边的二手烟在他抬眼看上来的时候都好像变成了东方香炉的香烟。鼓手从里面的更衣室里走出来，皮衣上带着好几串流苏。这谁啊？他看到V放下纸笔从沙发上站起来，叼着烟有点凶狠地问道。

你别管了。V回应他的样子也听起来像威胁。他后来临时在那场的最后加了一首歌。

_Well you beautiful loser_

_Well you beautiful lay_

_Well you beautiful loser_

_You’re coming down the hard way…_ ①

那是Nero第一次去V在曼彻斯特买的公寓，虽然暖气也强不到哪里去，总比他的学生公寓要好一点。二月份的曼彻斯特草坪上的水仙花都渐渐开了，外面还是很冷。V开了窗户，把上衣脱掉放在衣架上挂在窗边通风，肩胛骨和颈椎顶起来皮肤上的纹身。他在室内不怎么亮堂的光线里回过头来时，Nero的眼睛正落在餐桌上的威士忌酒瓶和旁边的一堆被揉成一团的草稿纸上。V知道他早就不是个无知的青少年，还会信他最早的一套，天真地把酒精和药物依赖和“诗”的天才联系在一起，此时再多辩解也只能是心虚的表现，于是无言地凑过去一边脱他的外套一边吻他的嘴唇。Nero现在也还是能想起来当时的感触——他知道自己应该坐下来和V谈谈，但是他被气得眼底发热，心率一路飙升，嘴唇相接的时候甚至感到一阵被背叛的恶寒。他一把把V推开的时候已经进入了那个熟悉的、无法控制自己言行的状态里面。到现在他不太想回忆自己当时说过什么了，只记得清醒的意识被冷风吹回来时，V正准备拿下外套出门让他一个人冷静一下，而他的手已经在V的小臂上抓出了红肿的痕迹，力气大到肘关节差点脱臼。

他本来以为V会用那种同样的威胁语气命令他松手，但对方只是停下了脚步，回头看着他，眉头因为疼痛皱起来一点，把外套扔在了地上。他松了手，不知道自己该去哪儿，脑子里的血管还在跳，连一句对不起都说不出来，只能靠着墙边坐在地上，心里默念让V别再靠近他，但V还是留在了他对面，像洞穴中陪伴他的一只体型过大的、带了箭伤的恒温动物。

这不会是最后一次。他听到V说。没人能在这里过得多么清新脱俗。

V听起来像是有点自暴自弃，在他的第二波焦虑和怒火爆发之前先给他做点心理准备。但Nero那时只剩下了疲劳。他蜷缩起来的身体在十几分钟对面单方面的自白之后被强硬地撬开，他们的头发和衣服里都还有二手烟的味道。真讨厌，他听到V抱怨了一句，但是这个破热水器烧好水还要半个小时，就这么着吧。

Nero承认，最开始的一分钟他确实还是处在一个自我反省的状态，但是主题很快就跑偏了，从“我为什么要相信这个大明星立志戒酒展开新生活的鬼话”到了“为什么明明问题还没解决就愿意这样被他按在地板上做爱”。他的后脑勺撞在地板上，胸口暴露在发冷的空气里，那块红肿的地方渐渐变成了连成一片的青紫，让他根本没办法再次鼓起勇气伸手去碰那具身体，可能现在不管V说什么过分的话他都会听。好像是他自己提出来的要求，于是当他的手腕在被固定在床头的皮带磨出血痕时也不能说什么。

然而V并没有说什么过分的话。我很想你。他听到V在吻他的胸口时不断地重复着，那句话几乎是让他瞬间就忘了自己的存在。不如他平常写给他看的歌词和诗句那么晦涩细腻，也不如他偶尔的油嘴滑舌让人想一下就脸红，他几乎要完全相信V是真的很想念他的一切，这个人的身体和情绪都像是铅块一样几乎把他重压到不断堕落下去，不断刷新自己的底线。当他回到学院上课和练琴时，不得不用绷带把手腕上的血痂遮住才能避开老师和同学们的视线。

可能就是从这里一切都变了吧。他坐在公共厨房的餐桌边看着外面渐渐黑下来的天色，刚才站在门口的V一声不吭地走了，可能是回了房间，也可能是出去了。他今晚有没有演出来着？Nero想不起来了，他感到极度的疲劳。

他们的关系如此又摇摇欲坠地维持了半年，他才知道原来他们在St. Pancras并不是第一次见面。Nero在那之前有一段时间在排练一个协奏曲目，可能是来伦敦以来最忙的两个月。他那时一个人几乎跑遍了所有能找到的Livehouse和酒吧去逃避，想找到点钢琴以外的东西，结果就在利物浦街的一间酒吧里被卷进了一场斗殴。他把那几个要去砸场子的小混混制服时自己手上的关节破了，颧骨和鼻梁上各有一道擦伤，等他被Nico从警察局里拽出来的时候才发现额头上和头发里都是别人的血痂。V在一个夏夜的晚上九点半，站在他琴房的窗边告诉他那时差点被砸了吉他的乐队主唱就是自己。

如果那个时候你就认识我呢？Nero一边把谱子放回包里一边漫不经心地问。

V笑着走过来，他的吻落在他的头顶、额头、鼻梁、脸颊，还有已经看不出一点伤痕的指关节，他手上温热的戒指紧紧贴着Nero的手心。

Nero知道很快就会有人过来清理琴房，于是没有让他继续下去，只是快步把他从琴房里带走。路上碰到了几个交响乐团的人对他打招呼，他注意到V看着他们手里的提琴眼神暗了一些。

你们那天晚上唱的是什么？他们到了公园里，Nero才想起来问他。伦敦市中心的夏天十分燥热，好在是晚上的水边，V拿出吉他告诉他：

_Don’t know why I can’t locate this feeling, that I would rather be with you_

_It makes no sense, you’re crying out loud, that I may love you_

_This stress is wasting my emotions that I would rather be with you_

_Don’t let them closer to this secret…that I love you_

_Now hear the bluebird whistle hymns like “I would rather heal your wounds”_

_Now hear the dark gun punching out, that I may love you_ ②

这绝对不是你那天晚上唱的歌。Nero听完了以后等了一会儿才说道，然后很快就意识到了自己的煞风景。城市的霓虹灯照亮夜空里的云彩，好像又有雨水要滴下来了，和他们第一次在摄政公园相互试探时一样。自我认知是一件非常复杂的事情，他在第一滴雨水掉在他的脸上时想道，他根本不知道这几个月以来自己到底成了个什么样子，想必V也不明白自己到底是以怎样的感情去接近他的。一切都好像在平稳地推进，但他和V这样在一起时眼前似乎只有当下。他至今没有成功的戒酒和身上时常带着的二手烟怪味击破了Nero对钢琴以外的音乐生活的幻想，他的脾气有时需要高一点的容忍度，他把很多身体和心灵上的疼痛感受都浪漫化了。Nero在看着他唱歌时真的会想象那天晚上可以再夸张一点，V的吉他已经碎了，从对面走来吻他的头顶后自己的脸上也沾满了血。

那天晚上他又听到了和他们第一次见面的晚上没听清的旋律。V的音感和他对文字的感受力一样强，不会随便抛出来一段旋律，正如他不会乱给出任何一段歌词。他可以指出一个自己只见过一次的谱子里被弹错的和弦音，也会一次又一次修改自己的歌词，想让他的听众们从诗行之间听出第二层意思，即使这往往是徒劳的。他这次想起来问这到底是什么旋律了，但依然没有得到答案，可能就像他身上的一段空白的历史一样，可能会成为V毫无必要地烂在肚子里的秘密吧。

他从餐桌边站起身来准备回房间看看，如果V走了的话也不做什么，可能还是直接睡一觉比较好，如果还睡不着的话就出去跑两圈。刚才的事情已经几乎耗尽了他的力气，虽然现在想想他偷偷出去买酒也不是第一次了，他也有点想不起来为什么这次格外生气了，就像他想不太起来之前每一次为什么会在焦虑下做出让自己后悔的事一样。他有时感觉V的存在在无情地消耗自己的生命，但是失去他的生命连如此被消耗都不值得。③

① Suede – Beautiful Loser

② Mando Diao – Sheepdog

③ Oasis – The Importance of Being Idle

“I can’t live a life with my heart’s not in it.”


	2. Verse B - "Dear Jealousy"

-Verse B- “Dear Jealousy”

“你还在嫉妒他。”

“的确。”

Nico从兜里掏出烟盒时看到V的眼神移开了一下，好像是用这细微的动作完成了一声长叹，然后他从兜里拿出从来没给自己用过的打火机，伸手越过桌子给她把指间的香烟点上。Nico贴满了贴纸的琴盒躺在他们的桌脚，从破旧程度看起来，它的主人对它并不是很上心。Nico直接要了两杯啤酒，把其中一杯推到V的跟前，被摆了摆手拒绝了也没有收回来的意思。

太阳快要落山了，现在还只是下午三点多，可再过一会儿街灯和酒吧的招牌灯光就都要亮起来了。我到底有什么可嫉妒他的来着？V靠在椅子上想着，这才渐渐意识到出门时身上套着的其中一件衣服根本就不是自己的。

或许他是嫉妒Nero每次在情绪稳定下来之后，都能因为身体和精神的消耗迅速疲劳，给他一条毯子就能很快入睡，只留他一个人躺在床上，在黑暗或者一点月光里睁着眼睛，试图记录Nero脸上每一个细节和每一秒的呼吸。这让他在失眠的晚上至少有一点事做了。小他些的青年均匀呼吸的声音和梦呓像有点粗糙的毛毡一样刷过他紧绷的神经，比酒精见效慢多了，但当他终于捱不住疲劳要入睡时，身边辐射出来的声音和温度比胃里的灼烧和毛毯更加有效。他现在在寒风里坐着，裹紧身上的每一层衣服，于是也有点嫉妒那些晚上的自己了。

最开始V嫉妒的是他显赫的上一代给Nero留下的资本，其中也包括着年轻的钢琴学生所有的烦恼。他喜欢在狭小的琴房里挑个角落坐下，头靠着打满小孔的隔音墙看Nero练琴，在节拍器的声音里浪费着去演出之前的每一秒钟。夏天即将结束的时候，他趴在紧闭的窗边，吉他在角落里，Nero正在整理给一出戏伴奏的谱子。他被薰风迷了心窍，像一只被撬开的牡蛎一样想也没想就撒了谎。

他第一次见到Nero很可能根本不是在St. Pancras，也不是利物浦街，实际上就在摄政公园南边。他当时脑子已经不算很清醒了，酒吧里总是吵吵嚷嚷的，周围乱成一锅粥的人声淹没了钢琴声，听起来像是马上就要溺死的人在挣扎。他被冷得刺骨的酒搞得十分头痛，靠在墙上闭着眼，试图把注意力从同伴的谈话声中移开，放在更单纯的琴声上面。琴凳上坐着个短发青年，他刚走进来时就看到背影了，从和老板的谈话里看起来是个刚到伦敦的学生。来点爵士乐，中间有人对他喊了一嗓子，他听从了，弹得却并不是很拿手，把一首本来应该柔软流畅的曲子弹得多了十几分僵硬，中间加入的即兴调整甚至有点凶巴巴的，跟V在琴房里听到的一模一样，这也是他这项推测的唯一依据。得去指点一下他。V从周围人的说话声里捕捉到了一句这样的话，睁开眼睛发现他们的键盘手正扒着椅子回头。不用去，V睁开眼，抬起手拦住他，那孩子知道自己在弹什么。

只是不巧，他的小提琴确实不在手边。他小时候拉的琴非常高级，早在家里破产当时就已经被变卖掉了。他最早拿到的演出费被他攒起来买了一把新琴，只是在那之后很少有机会再拉，而且没有长时间的练习，手也渐渐生了起来，最终还是闲置在了住处。酒店的灯光还是刺得他后脑和眼球后面有些痛，他从没像现在一样想把那把小提琴拿回来过。键盘手还在他对面叽叽喳喳地说着什么，大概还是在评判那位学生“不懂爵士”吧。V坐起身来，拉过自己的背包和琴盒，把里面翻了个底朝天。他听到有人在问他要干什么，但是酒精把他的平日的礼貌都给淹死了。

很久很久之后，V才摸出来自己的口琴，以他意识里的时间流动速度大概已经过了十年，但是那个别扭的爵士琴声还在。这首曲子大概叫《你利用了我》或者《烟雾里的眼睛》①，但是他弹得总像是胸中郁结，渐强的地方上升得太快，渐弱不明显，几处重复的三连音整个都乱了套。V不知道哪来的力气，把口琴拿到嘴边吹了几行旋律。

琴声和人声都停了。

他当时穿着那件偏大的旧蓝色风衣，因为头太痛不想见光还带着兜帽，吹的调子歪七扭八的，所以大概Nero看过来的时候根本没看清他的脸长什么样。V抬起眼，看到他从琴凳上站起身，走了过来，稍微跟键盘手客套了两句什么又坐回去，就又被睡意抓住了，在他彻底睡过去之前，听到那架爵士钢琴确实接上了他吹出来的旋律。

_And the waitress is practicing politics_

_As the businessmen slowly get stoned_

_Yes, they’re sharing a drink they call loneliness_

_But it’s better than drinkin’ alone_

_Sing us a song, you’re the piano man_

_Sing us a song tonight…_ ②

我确实在嫉妒那天晚上的自己。对面飘来Nico的二手烟，叹了口气又挥了挥手。这赶不走多少烟雾，只是告诉对面他不喜欢这个味道。他也知道这是徒劳，就像他试图捡起自己已经荒废多年的小提琴一样。

那天晚上的冲突说起来也有他的一份。Nico把Nero从警局带出来时，他也只是在一边远远看着Nero被染红了的右手袖子，想着这回事会不会影响他弹琴。Nico回头越过自己的琴盒看了一眼他，你最好别告诉Nero是我给他交的保释金。他转头离开时又多想了一下。

他们之后说起那件事时，Nero从没有提到过自己的虎口被割破、整个右手小臂都扎了玻璃碎片的事情，只是说在警局时没有包扎好的伤口晾了一晚上，硬是连痂都结得差不多了。好在没留下太多伤疤。那正是最近，他们正在被暖气加热得干燥的公寓里湿润地贴在一起，他全身是汗，晕乎乎地感觉Nero的拇指擦过了他起皮的嘴唇。他舔了舔嘴唇，也舔了舔他的指尖，然后一路低下头去亲吻那些细小的伤疤，像他在夏天的琴房里虔敬地亲吻每一处那天晚上留过伤痕的地方，然后又被无言地伸手勾住脖子，去啃噬对方罪恶的舌头。他的嘴里一点酒精味都没有，和这弹不好爵士的孩子做爱让他昏了头，全身的神经却像是刚灌了一口伏特加之后一样敏锐，所有的东西都多少带了诗性，光芒集中在他的蓝色眼睛里，但那是不可用语言言说的，再多的文字也只能是堪堪接近那种……真实？

诗的真实，音乐的真实，本来就不是我能得到的东西。

“所以你是怎么知道你的琴的下落的？”

Nico把烟头按灭在烟灰缸里问道，天空变得更暗，已经渐渐能穿过街灯看到一些星星。

“经纪人带我去见了他叔叔，说是能通过他联络到更大的发行商。”V说，冷淡地看着自己面前那杯啤酒被Nico连着杯垫拖走，“他家在贝尔格莱维亚区。你猜墙上挂着什么？”

“一把18世纪的Stradivari？”

V冷笑了一下：“真要是那样我才不稀奇。你多少也能猜出来吧？别装傻。”

“好嘛。”Nico说，“所以你的琴被卖给了他叔叔，然后呢？”

“我问你，”V朝对面的人转过去了一点，手臂搭在桌子上，“你现在也算是做过几次首席小提琴的人了……你觉得要成为一个所谓成功的小提琴手需要什么东西？”

“无非就是兴趣和练习，还能有什么？”

V看着她，慢慢说道：“我的老师在我面临卖掉琴的处境时也给我讲了这个问题。我们不会是这世界上最爱小提琴的人，可能甚至不是练习时间最长的人，也不是拉得最好的人，但只要能踏上这条道路，就已经是相当幸运的人了。”

“所以他告诉你……”

“他什么也没告诉我。只是按报价买下了我的琴，让我以后不用来上课了。”

已经过去十多年了，被关在教室门外的那一天仍然在V的噩梦里和他喝多了之后看到的幻觉里。他因为交不起私立学校的学费迅速被退学，一过十八岁迅速买了车票和船票，从利物浦坐船逃到了都柏林，身后背着邻居不要的旧吉他。他做过钢琴的调音师和小孩子的小提琴家教，做过街边服装店的模特和店员，想去餐厅拉琴，却才反应过来自己已经没有琴了。他穿着从二手商店买来的宽大衣服在利菲河边写诗和日记，身边就是爱尔兰饥民和船工的雕像。至少得活下去，他当时脑子里只有这一个念头，要活下去，回到正轨上，把上面有他和老师烙上的金漆的琴买回来。或许就是这种念头让他轻易地答应了现在乐队其他成员的要求，他们缺一个吉他，如果能兼职主唱和作词就更好。V就是他们要找的人。

V的确是他们要找的人。他们几个很快声名鹊起，作为另类摇滚乐队签了小唱片公司。然后就是他和Nero之间那段历史的空地了。

他在台上的镁光灯下汗流浃背时，实际上根本看不清台下的人是什么样的。Nero有时间去看他们的演出时都在台下，固执地不肯去后台。然而他唱到嗓子嘶哑的时候总能看到台下的那双眼睛。即使他和场子里其他的观众看起来没什么两样，V也知道他在听。有很多歌词是给你的——听了我的谗言在床边试着写诗、对着教程试图弹吉他、在我保养琴弓的时候在我身后探头看进琴盒里、除了爵士钢琴独奏别的都弹得很好、甚至在琴房休息的时候还写了几句e小调的旋律给我——你可以用全部的你自己来爱我，在我因为酒精戒断双手发抖的时候握住我的手、把手套塞进我的手里，但你看，我有关你的记忆是有优先级的，我还无法摆脱诗和音乐的牢笼来爱你。我从没期待过你不需要回报的爱，我可能还是把你当成我回到正轨途中的一部分了——Nero，你懂吗？你懂我在看到陪了我十几年、又和我失散十几年的琴被挂在帮助我发行流行乐的人家里时，是什么样的感受吗？

这正是他几个小时之前对Nero的自白。反正他也会忘掉的，V一边说一边想，Nero情绪失控之后的记忆总是模糊的，可能忘记对他来说也是一种自卫机制。而且类似的话他早在曼彻斯特就已经对Nero说过了，不知道他还记得多少。

你在期待什么样的关系？他趁着酒劲又开口了，这让他现在有点后悔。你在期待什么样的圆满结局？你在期待那些所谓珍贵的、小而确实的日常吗？但这很可悲，这很可悲……平庸……我们确实都有成为庸人的权利，做个复制品、大机器上只会同做一个动作的零部件，或者给这个荒唐的世界打补丁的人。或许你小时候见多了你家里人的样子，觉得这种平庸反而是值得追求的。但是我浪费的时间已经太长，我甚至在喝我最开始根本不想喝的酒，结果形成了依赖；我每次拿起琴来都很害怕，因为我在亲眼见证我的衰退。你说过你做好了爱上心无定所的吟游诗人的觉悟，但我还想更进一步，我还需要更进一步，我想要那把琴。

他看到Nero的脸颊变得更红时，甚至已经做好了在这里被他在脸上揍一拳的准备，反正他身上已经不止一次在这种状态下被留下淤青。但是Nero只是握紧了拳头背过脸去，他双手的手腕上的血痕似乎又在V的眼前出现了。那天晚上在曼彻斯特，Nero在接吻的时候把V的皮带抽出来放进他手里时可能从一种极端情绪掉进了另一种，如果你不想留下更多伤的话，可以把我绑起来，我并不是怕痛的人。他说这话时甚至掉了眼泪，V顺了他的愿，把他的双手绑在床头时主要在亲吻他脸上剩下的泪痕，感觉自己的鼻腔深处也酸了起来。诗的真实从未离他如此近过，不在文字里而在一个人身上，即使说得再多，也不过是围着乱兜圈子。

而Nero只是一言不发地把剩下的酒倒进了水池，然后把它冲掉。他转过头来看着靠在门口的V，张嘴想问他点什么，但又有些说不出话来，只是坐回了餐桌前。V从地上捡起来他掉在地上的文件夹，顺手翻了翻里面的谱子。练习曲、作曲课作业、给别的乐团录音用的谱子，还有一张纸，上面写着些歌词。

_Maybe I just want to fly_

_I want to live I don’t want to die_

_Maybe I just want to breath_

_Maybe I just don’t believe_

_Maybe you’re the same as me_

_We see things they’ll never see…_ ③

Nero回过头来，夺过了他手里的文件夹和纸。嘴里嘟嘟囔囔说那是他随便抄的摇滚乐歌词，肯定入不了你这种大诗人的法眼。你要想继续去做你的什么独奏家就去做，别过来笑话我……

“他这不是没怎么生气嘛。”Nico的第二杯啤酒都快见底了。

“确实，他要是真气起来说的话可比这个难听多了。”V点点头，“但是我得出来考虑一下。”

“考虑什么？”

V抬起头来看着天上滑过月亮旁边的云彩，等了一会儿才开口。

“我到底是不是真的还想要那把琴。”

“怎么，琴和男朋友现在变成二选一的了吗？”

“怎么可能。”

“……你是酒劲还没过特地把我叫出来炫耀的吗？要是的话我再也不帮你借琴房了。”

“这可是很严肃的问题。”V扬了扬眉毛，说。

他知道他和Nero不可能放开彼此，十部《爱乐之城》也不可能。并且在看到那张抄了歌词的纸之前，这个想法只是个想法，根本没有证据。V本来不想让进度变得这么快的，但是Nero有一种天然的力量，让他相信自己永远不会被这个男孩关在门外。他终究还是不敢大声唱出来——我可能只是想活下去、想呼吸、想怀疑、想知道你是不是能看到别人都看不到的东西。于是他在Nero无暇顾及时把这些调子和歌词全都藏在亲吻里，在第一个晚上就半遮半掩地交出了真心。

他没想到这个旋律会被Nero记那么久。Nero可能一直在等待一个听起来很像的旋律流到他身边，而且看起来他找到正确的答案了。

V又坐了一会儿，看到Nico已经把啤酒喝完了，和她告别便直接往Nero的宿舍方向走。他出门的时候还把Nero的宿舍钥匙放进了衣兜里，敲了几下门之后，发觉这把钥匙真的要派上用场了。他从前从来不用这把钥匙，好像每一次都是被Nero邀请进的那间暖气不太好的宿舍，他居高临下地享受着这种感觉——这还是我第一次用，他想道。他打开门，看到几件运动服被潦草地脱下来扔进脏衣篓里，浴室里还在冒着热气。Nero在的确偏小的床上把自己裹在毯子里睡觉，周围散落着几个纸团，手上还拿着铅笔和一个小草稿本。

他熟睡的呼吸扫过V的神经，这次的作用时间比酒精快多了。V感到眼皮沉重，脱了外套就挤上了单人床，动静的确不小。Nero在半梦半醒间抱怨了一下他嘴里怎么还是有威士忌味，给他分了半条毯子。他的眼睛已经在Nero体温的熏蒸下睁都睁不开，整张脸埋在疲劳的恋人的后颈，早早地睡着了。

① 确实是爵士钢琴的曲名。

② Billy Joel – Piano Man

③ Oasis – Live Forever


End file.
